Star Dawning
by MT Yami
Summary: A beautiful romance between Gene and Melfina with some Jim-angst and Jim-torture. A mysterious girl changes Jim's life...
1. Star Dawning

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer, I don't own Outlaw Star, I don't own any of the characters, I only own my ideas, please don't sue me. Though I wish I owned Gene…^_^= Gene Starwind rules and rocks the house down with his bishounen-ness! And Jim's the cutest kid to ever grace any decent anime!

Author's note: This will eventually be a romance between Gene and Melfina, but first, this is the first chapter. It's kinda a/u, and I made up some things, like my character Liara, but that's only because the series isn't too far along. 

Star Dawning: Chapter 1

By Moonbeam

Stars. They were always so pretty. Gene Starwind gazed out a window of the Outlaw Star. He was always so lonely, even with Jim. Jim was always so perky. All he felt was darkness. Death was everywhere. First Hilda, and pretty soon him. With Aisha Clanclan on his tail, he couldn't do anything. She'd show up anywhere, that nasty Ctarlctarl. And the enigmatic Melfina just puzzled him more.

Yes, Melfina. She was pretty all right, for a bioandroid. But there was something more to her than just a naked-chick-in-a-box. Gene grinned a crooked grin. He ran a hand through his flame red hair. Anyway, back to work. There was a lot to do, and he was pretty sure Jim was tired of piloting. The kid was a genius, but he was still a kid. And he was always comforting Melfina, like she had a problem. Gene remembered Jim saying Melfina was confused about her past, but what past? He'd help her find her past, however way he could…

"Gene!" Jim yelped, banging his fist on his older companion's head. "Is it just me or are you sleeping in there?"

"No-nothing," Gene said, gazing off into space again. "Just thinking."

"Oh." Jim looked at Gene, puzzled. "You know Gene, you may be the ladies' man, but you sure are acting pretty lovestruck. And the only girl on the ship would be Melfina, unless you like that Ctarlctarl girl."

"Aisha? Are you kidding? She's scary!" Gene sweatdropped. "But Melfina, she's so intriguing, ya know? So mysterious."

Melfina walked in just then, silent and solemn as always. She glanced sadly at Jim and Gene, and sat down.

"Hey, Mel, what's wrong?" Jim asked. The blond boy looked concerned about the sentient female bioandroid. 

"Nothing," Melfina sighed. "Just tired, I suppose. And I guess I'm sick of hearing Gilliam so many times. He just won't shut up, will he?"

"Not that I know of," Gene chuckled.

Gilliam heard him and scowled, in any way a ship's computer could. "I am SICK of the insults! Why? Why? I'm only a simple computer!"

"Simple computer with a big mouth," Gene retorted.

"Wait a minute now. Are we docking in Chiron Blue now or what?" Jim asked Gene. "We need supplies, and since we chucked Fred off the ship, we need a new armory expert, who's not gay!"

"You got it buddy," Gene said, and took control. Off they blasted to the port called Chiron Blue.

Once docked, the three walked off to get some food. Gene basically chowed down everything, Jim got sushi, and Melfina got some ramen noodles and mishima beef.

"Yumm," Gene murmured, downing a giant bowl of ramen in one gulp. "Man, that was good. At least we didn't have Aisha to leave nothing for me!"

Jim and Melfina stared at him. "How can you eat that fast?" Jim asked.

"I dunno," Gene said, and glanced at Melfina, who looked disgusted. He quickly wiped his mouth and sat quietly for the rest of lunch. Just as they were cleaning up, Gene felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, and saw a pretty lime green-haired girl decked out in full arsenal, her gun pointed at his head.

"Who're you?" Gene snarled.

"I am called Liara Pikaro, the weapons expert of Chiron Blue. I am in search of Gene Starwind, the pilot of the Outlaw Star. I heard he needs a weapons expert," Liara replied, her cold gray eyes flashing dangerously.

Gene glanced at Melfina, who looked rather intimidated. "I'm Gene Starwind."

"So, I guess this makes us partners," Liara said. "Your ship needs outfitting."

"That's true. How do we know you don't work for the Ctarlctarl Empire or for the space pirates?" Gene asked, looking a bit wary.

"Just trust me."

So? Do you guys like it? Of course, this will be continued if you guys like it. This is my first ff. on Outlaw Star, but I love Gene. No flames please, I don't play with fire. Thankz minna!

-Moonbeam


	2. Star Dawning Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Sorry folks, I don't own Outlaw Star…someone in Japan does…

Author's Note: Hi, this is the second installment on my story Star Dawning. This chapter kinda works on the tense feelings between Gene and Liara, and weaves the mystery whether or not it will become a love triangle between Melfina, Gene, and Liara.

Star Dawning: Chapter Two

By Moonbeam

"I don't trust that Liara Pikaro," Jim blurted suddenly while he and Gene were enjoying a cold drink in the cockpit.

"Hmm, I know what you mean," Gene said, taking another sip of his drink. "Still, she's pretty hot."

"That's your hormones talking again," Jim sniggered."We don't know anything about her, and she won't 'fess up about herself. But you're right, she's pretty."

"Hot," Gene corrected.

"Whatever," Jim said. "At least we have our weapons expert. All we need to do now is get the ship for outfitting. Liara's supplying the weapons, so we'll just get the Outlaw Star to Zoron-sei and let Muchiro work on it."

"Zoron-sei? Isn't that Hilda's home planet?" Gene said. 

"Yes, dumbo."

"But isn't that where that stupid Ctarlctarl said she was going to find the Galactic Leyline?" Gene said, beginning to get alarmed. He took out his laser gun and fingered it nervously.

"Don't tell me you're scared of some kitty cat," Jim said.

"Docking in Zoron-sei's port," Gilliam announced. 

"Well, no, but she was pretty vicious, and she's got a little more anatomy than she should. Don't you think she should get a reduction?" Gene said jokingly.

"GENE!" Jim roared, looking very exasperated. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your mind." He paused. "Nope. Don't even wanna START to think about what you might be fantasizing in that dirty mind of yours."

"Hey, what can I say? The ladies love me," Gene said, and followed Jim out of the cockpit. Jim rolled his eyes.

Liara was already waiting out of the ship. She was speaking with a robot about the ship.

"And we'll need some hydro turbulence resistance blasters. I think all those guns will suffice. Don't worry, I'll pay it all in machinery and guns," Liara said. The robot nodded and went to speak with Muchiro, his boss.

"Have you seen Melfina?" Jim asked Liara.

"Yeah. She went to buy something new to wear," Liara said, and bent over to pick up a wrench. As she did so, her short skirt rode up her butt and Jim's eyes widened.

Gene noticed that Jim's eyes were like soup-plates and chuckled to himself. 

"Don't start, Jim, you're only fourteen," Gene said. He was right, Jim's fourteenth birthday was only a month ago, and he was too young to be looking up girl's skirts. But then again, Liara looked like she was pretty young.

Jim quickly regained his composure and grinned sheepishly. Liara straightened up, and followed the robot, hips swaying. It was clear she knew what Jim had been doing.

Jim's agonized cry echoed in the repair shop. Gene chuckled. Melfina returned just then, wearing a nice steel blue sweater and simple black jean pants. Retro, yes, but it was still attractive. 

Jim slyly stole a glance at Gene whose mouth was slightly open. Jim reached over and pushed it closed. 

"I know what you're thinking," Jim murmured. Of course, Melfina had the look on that said 'I have no idea what you're talking about'. 

"Well, it probably looks bad," Melfina said. "But being artificial, I guess I have an artificial sense of style."

"Don't think that, Mel-chan," Gene said. ~ Oh God, did I just call her chan? ~ 

Melfina blushed. "Thank you Gene."

Liara came running out just then, pushing past Melfina and Gene. She smiled sweetly at Gene and began.

"Muchiro said he'll take my deal and he'll have the ship outfitted in a day. Meanwhile, we'll have to stay here overnight," Liara grinned. "He's got a hotel arranged for us, so we're covered. There's one room for each of us, a good high-tech suite. Isn't it great bargaining with weapons? Everyone's dying to get them and they'll go to any lengths to get them."

Gene smiled back at Liara. "Thanks Liara, maybe we will trust you after all." He winked at Jim, who blushed deeply. "Right Jim?"

"Uh…" Jim blushed six shades of purple, then three shades of bright red. "Yeah!"

"Okay," Melfina smiled. "I'm sure she'll be good company, right?"

"Yeah," Gene looked at Melfina, and suddenly realized the opening the hotel arrangement gave him. Naughty thoughts began to grind his mind, and Jim could swear he heard gears working up there…

Okay, the next part will NOT be a lemon, but it'll be kinda citrus-y. Just subtle hints and it'll stop before it gets graphic. I know it doesn't seem Gene and Melfina will get together, but they will eventually. But most of all, what's happening to Jim? Could it be? Is he falling in…gulp…LOVE? Well, you'll just have to see in Chapter Three! ^_^=

-Moonbeam


	3. Star Dawning Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star…umm, I don't own any of the characters except Liara, and I own the fact that Jim's in love, even though Liara's after Gene, wait, I said too much…oh yeah, I don't own the song "Tell Him" by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand.

Author's Note: Hmm, not much to say, but I want to thank everyone, yes even you Perfect Soldier, even if you probably hate this fic. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and complimenting my fic. I really means a lot to me *sniff* *wipes a tear away* You guys really made this fic possible! Oh yeah, I love you Gene! (This part of the story is a songfic)

Star Dawning: Chapter Three

By Moonbeam

Melfina sat quietly on her hotel room bed. It was soft and inviting, but she wasn't sleepy. The topic of her mysterious past kept her awake.

What was she? Why was she created? When was she created? So many questions swirled in her mind. She was probably hundreds of years old, yet she had the body of a twenty-year-old girl.

Gene. What was he in her life? The ravish womanizer rouge? Or the passionate man she longed to have in her arms to hold forever? These questions prevented her from sleeping. 

It seemed like the only thing that made her laugh was Jim. Sweet Jim. He was such a kawaii little boy. But even he had grown up, and yet she had not learned about her past.

_I'm scared_

So afraid to show I care

Will he think me weak

If I tremble when I speak

Melfina's thoughts were muddled. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Did she love Gene? Did she know what love even was? She trembled whenever he was around, her eyes dancing over every muscular curve of his body. A pink blush crept up Melfina's satiny cheeks. She remembered how shamelessly he would run around the ship shirtless, how her breath was always taken away when she saw him.

_Ooh_

What if

There's another one he's thinking of

Maybe he's in love

I'd feel like a fool

Life can be so cruel

I don't know what to do

But what was she thinking? He couldn't possibly love her. She was a bioandroid, an artificial human, even if she was ninety-nine percent organic human. He seemed interested in Liara. Of course! She was much prettier than she was. More open too. Perhaps Gene wished for someone who wasn't afraid to show him she cared.

__

I've been there

With my heart out in my hand

But what you must understand

You can't let the chance

To love him pass you by

She couldn't tell him she loved him, could she? She was scared, so scared. Ever since the space pirates kidnapped her she was scared. Scared, with no one in the world to comfort her. She was alone. So alone.

__

Should I

Tell him

Tell him that the sun and moon

Rise in his eyes

Reach out to him

And whisper

Tender words so soft and sweet

Hold him close to feel his heartbeat

Love will be the gift you give yourself

Melfina lay back on the bed, tears now rolling freely down her cheeks. Her sobs racked her slim body, making her tremble with fear. She cared so much it broke her heart. But she was too scared. Too scared to tell him.

__

Touch him

With the gentleness you feel inside

Your love can't be denied

The truth will set you free

You'll have what's meant to be

All in time you'll see

Suddenly there was a rap at the door. ~ Should I answer it? ~ Melfina thought. "Who is it?"

She heard shuffling, and Gene's voice could be heard through the door.

"Um, Melfina? Are you awake?" Gene asked sheepishly, tapping his foot nervously.

"Yes Gene?"

"Can I come in?"

"Um, sure." Melfina got up, furiously scrubbing at her still-red eyes. She opened the door, her face downcast to prevent Gene from seeing that she had been crying. 

"Hey Melfina, what's wrong?" Gene asked. Melfina raised her eyes to him.

"I'm scared," she said truthfully. Gene nodded and turned to leave.

_I love him_

Of that much I can be sure

I don't think I can endure

If I let him walk away

When I have so much to say

"Wait," she said, taking his arm. Gene obeyed and turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, softer this time. He took her face in his hand.

"I feel so lonely," Melfina sighed and kissed his hand. Gene looked shocked as Melfina smiled at him. "But now I don't feel so alone." She touched his cheek. "You don't have to be alone anymore either."

__

I'll 

Tell him

Tell him that the sun and moon

Rise in his eyes

Reach out to him

And whisper

Tender words so soft and sweet

Hold him close to feel his heartbeat

Love will be the gift you give yourself

Gene grinned as Melfina traced her pale fingers across the two scars on the side of his face. 

Melfina longed to tell him, to tell him that she loved him very much. All these years together and she had never confessed.

"Melfina," Gene said finally.

"Hmm?" Melfina murmured, almost dreamily. "So handsome…"

"Melfina, I-" Gene began, but Melfina put her finger on his lips.

"Shh, I'm concentrating," she said.

Gene smiled against her finger and kissed it. "Concentrating on what?"

"Concentrating on you, silly," Melfina smiled and kissed his nose.

__

Love is a light that surely glows

In the hearts of those who know

It's a steady flame that grows

Feed the fire with all the passion

You can show

Tonight love will assume its place

This memory time cannot erase

Blind faith will lead love where it has to go

"Two can play at that game," Gene smiled and picked her up. Melfina giggled. Him whisking her away had been her dream.

Melfina gasped as he laid her down on the bed. Now the bed seemed even more inviting as Gene lay down beside her.

"You're mine now," Gene smiled and locked his lips with hers in a fiery, passionate kiss. "I love you."

__

Tell him

Tell him that the sun and moon

Rise in his eyes

Reach out to him

And whisper

Tender words so soft and sweet

Hold him close to feel his heartbeat

Love will be the gift you give yourself

Melfina had decided, now was the time. "I love you too, Gene," Melfina said happily.

"Mmm," Gene had already begun to ravage her neck.

"Well, now, it does take two to tango…" Melfina flashed a sly grin. It was going to be one long night.

Jim stood outside the door, hearing noises from Melfina's room, and finding Gene's room uninhabited decided he would check things out. He blushed as he heard a very loud and very Melfina-sounding scream. Jim looked very sheepish as he headed back to his room. ~Oh well. Gene's a big boy now…more than anyone thinks…~

__

Never let him go

Hey minna! That's the third chapter! Okay, it seems like it's over, but we have to work on Jim now, remember? And Liara still poses a threat to this couple. So keep on reading and reviewing, cuz I'll be writing! You have no idea how long I spend on my computer! The fourth chapter will focus on Jim. ^_^=

-Moonbeam

__ __


	4. Star Dawning Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or any of its characters, but I own Liara and that's it. 

Author's Note: Hey, hey, hey! Fourth chapter here to stay! It's Moonbeam here, with the fourth installment of Star Dawning! I'm really hyper today so get ready for a super-embarrassing Jim chapter. It's kawaii, and kinda funny. But towards the end there's a lot of Jim-torture and Jim-angst. This is the last chapter of Star Dawning, but I AM writing a sequel because I believe the story should not end where it does. I love you Jim! You're such a kawaii bishounen! Oh and if anyone who was wondering, Jim is fourteen in this fic because it's three years after all the episodes I've seen, which is just about every one, maybe not all though. Just filling ya in! o.O! Oh and did anyone see Wednesday's episode? It was so kawaii when Melfina took Gene in her arms and cured him of that poison! She just held him, chanting his name, and she was holding him a bit low on the body…okay r+r! 

Star Dawning: Chapter Four

By Moonbeam

Jim woke up the next day and jumped out of bed, still in his black silk pj pants and white muscle shirt. He flexed his arm muscles tiredly, and grinned, rubbing his eyes. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair and walked into the bathroom. He flipped on the light and looked at himself in the mirror.

~ Yup. Still the childish kid face I always had. But I guess it's distinguishing. ~ Jim thought. ~ I look like a blond Gene, though with more muscles and minus the scars and the star tattoo on his shoulder. And more kawaii, of course. ~ Jim grinned and flexed his triceps again. ~ I've certainly matured more, though I can't say the same for Gene. ~ Jim grinned at last night's occurrences. "Well, someone certainly got their freak on last night." Jim stretched again and got dressed into a blue sleeveless shirt and an old pair of baggy dark green cargoes. Then, grabbing his jacket, went out the door.

Almost simultaneously with him, Gene emerged from Melfina's room, only in a pair of gray drawstrings.

"Naughty, naughty aniki," Jim taunted. "Someone got their freak on."

Gene looked at his younger companion and nearly fainted. "Jim, were we really that loud?"

"Does Suzuka drink tea every few seconds?" Jim replied. He nodded to the room. "If Melfina still in there?"

"Yeah. I think I wore her out," Gene smiled. "Of course, I'm the ladies' man." He chuckled. 

"I knew you had it in you," Jim said. "Her too. I knew she loved you all along."

"Yeah. She's great too," Gene said.

"Yo, I just hope we don't get any little ones running around. You're the only baby I want to take care of around here," Jim chuckled. "It's amazing, since you haven't grown up yet, aniki."

"Whatever," Gene retorted. "At least I'm not the one who's never kissed a girl."

~ Ouch. That stung. ~ Jim winced. "Don't rub it in!" He blushed furiously and walked off.

"That kid's growing up so fast," Gene chuckled dryly.

After Jim had left the company of Gene, he had stormed off in white-hot fury. Jim found himself in a gun supply store, in which he began browsing in a rage.

~ That Gene, thinks he needs to rub everything I did wrong in. ~ Jim thought angrily while looking at a wall of terra ion blasters. He selected one and ran his hands over it, getting the feel of the metal of the gun. ~ So what if I haven't kissed a girl? It's no big deal… ~ But still, somewhere in his mind, Jim doubted his feelings.

"WHY HAVEN'T I KISSED A GIRL?" In his anger, Jim shouted out, forgetting where he was. He blushed sheepishly as everyone turned to look at him. He quickly paid for the gun and shot out of the store.

"Oh shoot. Now I've just gone and made a fool of myself," Jim muttered. "But why do I care? It's not like there is a girl for me anyway. I'm just a low-down freak of nature whiz kid." He continued to explore the different stores in the hotel. It was mostly clothes and junk, nothing he wanted. It had the same assortment as every other space station he'd been to.

Lonely. The word echoed through Jim's mind. Gene used to be lonely. But now he had Melfina. Gene had always loved Melfina, ever since she took him in her arms and cured him of poison, holding him tight against her body.

And Suzuka. They had yet to pick her up from the space station they had left her at. But Suzuka was even older than Gene.

Aisha? No chance. The Ctarlctarl wasn't exactly fond of him.

Liara. The merciless bounty hunter wouldn't care. In fact, she'd probably kill him if he advanced on her.

A single tear slipped down Jim's cheek, marring his youthful beauty. He had to admit he really liked Liara. She was true release from his hellish nightmare. His world of solitude.

Yes! She was the love of his life! But sadly, she would never accept him. Jim turned back to the Outlaw Star, hearing Gene calling him on his wrist intercom.

When he arrived, he cried inwardly as he saw Gene and Melfina in each other's arms and the pained look on Liara's young face. Heartbroken at fourteen was not her intention.

~ It took them three years. ~ Jim thought. ~ Maybe it will take me that long too. ~ He turned away. Gene and Melfina were too perfect together. He hopped into the cockpit, and immediately placed it on autopilot so Melfina could chat with Gene.

Jim, with a heavy heart, went into his room. 

*Later*

Jim couldn't help but keep stealing glances at Liara. She was so pretty.

"Hey you two, do me a big favor and reload the guns, all right?" Gene called.

Jim hoisted himself up. He grabbed an armful of bullets and walked towards the armory. Liara did the same. 

On the way, Liara tripped. Jim easily caught her in his strong arms. She looked at him and set about picking up the bullets she scattered. Jim helped her, and his hand touched hers.

He pulled it away sheepishly and handed her the bullets. Then he picked up his own and resumed with the task.

As he was reloading the gun, he felt soft lips brush his cheek. He turned to look at Liara, blushing himself.

"What was that for?" he asked softly.

"Just impulse," Liara said quickly. "No real reason." But Jim knew otherwise. He returned the kiss, this time more intense.

He locked his lips with hers, savoring her. She began to kiss him back, and after a few minutes, they broke apart.

Jim looked at Liara longingly. She got up and walked away in silence. Jim sighed, finishing loading the bullets and retired to his room, confused by the past events. He hoped they meant something.

Liara sat there on his bed. "Hey Jim," she said.

"What are you doing here Liara?" Jim asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," Liara said.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" Liara asked.

"Yes," Jim said, not believing her words.

"Good. Because I love you too," Liara said. "But sadly. I must leave."

"Why? I love you Liara," Jim said wildly.

"I must move on. It is the way of the mercenary. Things have not gone t6he way I wanted them to. I have to leave Jim," Liara explained.

"Just grant me one request before you go," Jim pleaded.

"Hmmm?" Liara's eyes were filled with pain.

"Give me one night with you," Jim said, his pain masked by a stoic expression. "Beautiful girl, aishiteru."

"Oh Jim!" Liara ran to him and sobbed in his arms. 

Jim breathed into her hair, his heart breaking. He knew he should have told her sooner. He muffled his sobs into her soft hair. He loved her so much, but now she was leaving him.

He held her all night. But he knew he would never love again.

MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. So Jim loses Liara, but what happens when he meets her again in the sequel? Will he find love again? Will Gene and Melfina have a *gasp* baby? Find your answers in the upcoming sequel, 'Love Eternal as the Stars.' Oh and, please minna, suggest your favorite bishoujo (pretty girl) name because I need a name for my new character. ^_^=

-Moonbeam ^_^=


End file.
